pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure Episodes
Season 1 #'It's A Teenage Life (Part 1)'- Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, and her friends are transported to a city made just for teenagers. #'It's A Teenage Life (Part 2)'- Candace's old foe Mitch kidnaps the Teen World Council for his collection. Can Candace, Stacy, Jeremy and Candace's alien friend, Meap Rescue The Teen World Council Before It's Too Late? #'Oh No! It's Anti-Fairies!' - On April 13, Stacy accidentally breaks a dimensional barrier, the evil Anti-Fairies cause bad luck into teen world #'Ready for the evil Bettys'- Anti-Cosmo turns The Bettys into an evil band now Candace and Stacy must reverse the curse, can Candace and her friends stop them? #'Slusheeing - '''In order to get tickets to see Momo the movie 2 Candace and Stacy must work at Slushee Dog the Crockbot 9000 starts destroying all the fast food resturants and Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy must save all the resturants #'Candace and Stacy's Beach Party (Summer Special)'- Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, and her friends host a fun beach party, until Anti-Cosmo creates a giant sea monster to terrorize the teens. #'Euroupen Fun with Candace and Stacy'''- Candace and friends visit Charles in Teen World England then Demon Dragon terroizing the district now Candace, Stacy, and Charles must save Teen World England #'Jeremy Goes Bad!'- The Teen World Summer Festival is ruined when Anti-Cosmo changes it into a punk-rock festival, including Jeremy and his band, Can Candace and Stacy Put Jeremy Back to Normal? #'Candace Vs. Suzy'- Anti-Cosmo teams up with Suzy Johnson to take down Candace. Can Stacy rescue Candace? #'Wendy's Birthday'- It's Wendy's Birthday!, Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy are Ready to Super-Duper Suprise of Happines, But Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's plan to turn her party into an evil party #'Teen Idol '- When Candace and Stacy enter a singing contest Mitch starts to capture the contestents. Can Candace and Stacy defeat Mithch and rescue the teens? #'A Little Heaven '- After getting hit in the head with a baseball Candace and Stacy dream that their in Teen World Heaven and get wings then it comes true but Destruct-inator plans to freeze the city. Can Candace and Stacy defeat him there new power? #'Monstero - '''When sailboating at Teen World Beach Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy get swalloed by a giant whaile and they must find a way out #'Masked Magicains'''- The Masked Magician turns everyone except Candace and Stacy into Masked Magicians now Candace and Stacy must reverse the spell #'Candace, Stacy, and theBaby'- '''When The Enchanted Princess wishes up a baby of Candace,' Stacy, Jeremy, and the Enchanted Princess to fulfill their never-ending desire to be parents, the Anti-Fairies, Mitch, Suzy Johnson, and Dr. Doomsday join the force to use the baby's untapped magic to take over Teen World and Teen World Heaven. It's up to Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, and the Enchanted Princess to make sure the first fairy baby born in 1,000 years is safe with it's new family.' #'The Gloominator of Doom!'- Dr. Doomsday Builds The Gloom-inator to Put Teen World A Birght Sunshine Sky into Glooming, But... Can Candace and Stacy Put the Sky Back to Normal for Dr. Doomsday's Gloom-inator? #'The Midsummer's Scream (Halloween Special)' - When Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy are trick o treating Anti-Cosmo turns everyones costumes real now Princess Candace, Robot Stacy, and Zombie Jeremy must reverse the curse #'Minutes to Holocaust '- Robot Vicky puts bombs in Teen World Nuclear Plant and Candace and Stacy must deactivate the bombs before Teen World becomes lost forever #'Turkey Time (Thanksgiving Special) '- Dr. Doomsday creates a giant turkey sent to destroy Thankgiving on Thanksgiving Day #'Racing Season- When it's racing season everyones in on it then Destruct-inator plans to destroy it so Candace, Stacy , and Jeremy must save racing season #'''The Mystery of the Missing Santa (Christmas Special)- ' '''Suzy Johnson kidnaps Santa Claus, Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy have to track down Suzy and rescue Santa, and Save Christmas. # '''The Day Time Went Wrong - '''Anti-Cosmo changes time to 62 minutes in an hour and 26 hours in a day and Candace and Stacy are the only one to bring time back to normal #'Stacy and The Giant Mole - Stacy got kidnapped by a giant mole. Can Candace and Jeremy save Stacy? #'Brain Seekers - '''Brains made everyone in Teen World dumb and Candace and Stacy must find their leader or they will strike the world #'It's a camp life - 'Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy go camping at Teen World Forest then they enter The Eliminators secret hideout and they must escape before it's too late # '''Shipped- '''When Johnny tripped on a box and shipped to Greece Candace, Stacy, and Vanessa go to Greece to rescue Johnny #'Candace Unleashed - When the continets are seperating by the destruct-inator Candace and Stacy must defeat him and Candace devolps a new power that is changing into a werewolf every night and Stacy has a power of flying and running quick NOTE: This s a 75 minute special #'The Power- '''A new boy is at Teen World and he has powers but his plan is to rule and destroy Teen World. Can Candace and Stacy's only power defeat a boy with many powers? #'Galaxy Wars - After watching a Space Adventure marathon Jeremy dreams that he must save Princess Candace from Darth Anti-Cosmo # 'Adventure to the Center of the Earth - '''Candace and Stacy go to the center of the Earth and see mole people and must find a way out # '''Pass the scary story - '''In a story Jeremy is a Duke fighting vampires #'Anti-Poof- An evil Anti-Fairy baby has been born, and turns every teen into babies, can Baby Poof stop Foop? # Mandy's Comet - 'Mandy discovers a comet and it is heading to Teen World and Candace, Stacy, and Mandy must stop the comet before Teen World becomes a giant crater #'Battle-tron 6000 '- '''Crockbot 9000 builds a robot to destroy Teen World Park and Candace and Stacy must defeat Battle-tron 6000 and save the park # '''Major Major - '''Dr. Doomsday causes major earthquakes in Teen World now Candace and Stacy have to go to Dr. Doomsday without getting squished #'Heaven in Danger- Candace and Stacy must save Teen World Heaven before Demon Dragon destroys it. #'''All Justice for Teenagers (Part 1)- Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, and Anti-Fairies team up to destroy Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy and take over Teen World. #'All Justice for Teenagers (Part 2)'- The Anti-Fairies have taken over Teen World, and Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy needs the help of every teenager she's ever met to stop them. # A Twist in time - Candace and Stacy are sent into the past and they must fight dinosaurs and go to the present NOTE: This is a 75 minute special # Runaway Railroad Train - 'Candace and Stacy must save a passenger train that is heading to a cliff Season 2 #'Rockin' with Stacy Hirano (Part 1) '- Katty Karlise writes a song about Stacy. Anti-Cosmo and Dr. Doomsday, being a music-haters, creates the Music Destroyer robot, which captures Katty and Destroy All Music in Teen World. #'Rockin' with Stacy Hirano (Part 2) '- Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, and Baby Poof head for Anti-Fairy World to destroy the MD and rescue Katty. Meanwhile, Anti-Cosmo and Dr. Doomsday wants to write his own song. #'Rockin' with Stacy Hirano (Part 3) 'MD going to Destory Teen World Radio Station and Stacy needs a help to play her magical electric guitar to destroy Music Destroyer. #'Candace's Bad Hair Day- 'Candace wakes up with large messed up hair and she is going on a date with Jeremy today. Can she get her hair good before her date? #'Skorca! - A flying Orca that can breath on land that it's goal is to flood the city. Can Candace and Stacy defeat the Skorca? #'Bugged' - Anti- Cosmo and Foop make a group of giant bugs to attack the city and Candace and Stacy must create a big bug to fight them # Villians Transform! - Crockbot 9000, Masked Magician and Duncan build a machine that makes themeselves into one and Candace and Stacy must put them back into three #'Aybass of Nothingness-' The Masked Magician puts Teen World into the aybass of nothingness and Candace and Stacy must get Teen World out #'Merry Pranksters (April Fools Special) - '''When Nick starts pranking again he gets too far and Candace and Stacy must stop him #'BIG Bunny Blues (Easter Special) '- Mitch captures the Easter Bunny and Candace and Stacy ust track him down and spread Easter to the world #'It's Flower Day (Spring Special) - Dr. Doomsday makes a device that makes Spring "no more" so Candace and Stacy must destroy the device and save Spring #'''Out to Launch - '''Candace and Stacy go into space to stop The Masked Magician from covering the Earth in a large blanket #'''Stacy's Birthday Party! - Candace, Jenny, and Jeremy plan a suprise party for Stacy but when the party is giong on Battle-tron 6000 crashes the party and plans to destroy it now Candace must save Stacy and her party #'Candace and Stacy Disco' - Candace and Stacy make a disco studio then Anti-Fairies plan to destroy disco. Can Candace and Stacy save disco? #'Escaped from Uncool Island' - Candace, Stacy, and Vanessa get stranded into an island full of nerds now Candace, Stacy , and Vanessa must get out of Uncool Island before they turn into nerds #'Swiss Family Teenagers' - Candace and Stacy get stranded in an island and little did they know that Anti-Cosmo is going to destroy sink Hawaii. Can Candace and Stacy rescue peaceful Hawaii #'Lost in the Land '- Candace, Jeremy, Coltrane, Poof, and Stacy enter a strange dimension full of dinosaurs, strange creatures, aliens, and the dimension is post-acoptolypictic so they must find a way out and return home NOTE: This is a 90 minute special #'Runaway Railroad Train' - Candace and Stacy must stop a passenger train that is heading to a cliff #'Lights, Camera, Danger!' - Candace, Stacy, and Jerey film an action movie until Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda, and Foop destroy the studio and there plan is to destroy all the movie sets in the world. Can Candace and Stacy save movies? #''TV Time - 'Robot Vicky sends Candace and Stacy into TV. Can Candace and Stacy come ot of the TV before Robot Vicky takes over #'Send in the Clones '- Duncan makes evil clones on Candace and Stacy and the Teen World Police is looking for them now they both must defeat their evil selves #'Picnic Panic- '''When it's the annual Teen World picnic The Masked Magician invades the picnic. Can the teens save the picnic? # '''The Council- '''Suzy captures The Teen World Coucil and Candace and Stacy must rescue the creators of their city # '''Weather Controler- '''There is a new villian in town and he controls the weather and he causes lightning and rain and Candace and Stacy must stop the weather # '''Down goes the shopping cart- '''Candace and Stacy go down the city in a shopping cart and mitch uses his space car and takes over the road. Can Candace and Stacy save the roads? # '''Yummy Yummy teenager in my Tummy- The Evil Lake Teen Monster eats the teens and Candace and Stacy must go inside his stomach to save the teens # ''7 Wonders- 'Dr. Doomsday captures all the seven wonders of the world and Candace and must put them back there they came from #'Evicted- Vampires roam thourgh Teen World at night and steal their homes now the teens must fight back for their homes # 'Storytelling- '''Candace tells the story on how Teen World was made and how she lived here #'FLOOD!!- 'A flood covers Teen World attracts evil sea cretures and Candace and Stacy must defeat the evil sea creatures #'Gone- '''The darkness is sucking in all the homes, buildings, and trees now Candace and Stacy must use their strongest powers to defeat the darkness and save Teen World while defeating The Darkness they learn the true meaning of their powers NOTE: This is a 1 hour special # '''Hair Powers- '''Suzy's hair contains powers she is destroying Teen and Tween World now all the teens and tweens must defeat the unstoppable Suzy and her super hair # '''Phone Virus- Robot Vicky makes a new cellphone that hypnotizes everyone and they all are trying to destroy Candace and Stacy and they must destroy the phones without getting captured # Sunk- 'When Teen World England is sinking from Demon Dragon Candace, Stacy, and the teens of Teen World England must defeat Demon Dragon and rescue Teen World England #'Robot Attack- A giant robot wrecks harvoc in the city and the teens are all missing and Candace and Stacy must defeat a weapon filled robot # Skylines- 'A group of alien space ships start destroying buldings, homes, and abducting the teens and other people. The teens must save Teen World and the world NOTE: This is a 90 minute special #'Anti-Cosmo's Takeover (Part 1)- Anti-Cosmo finally takes over Teen World and makes it into a hard boot camp filled with war and the teens must go to Tween World for protection #'Anti-Cosmo's Takeover (Part 2) - '''When tired from hiding the teens decide to defeat Anti Cosmo and save Teen World Season 3 #'Toy of the World'''- A new toy is selling but it is really a high tech robot to destroy all teens now the teens must destroy all the toys #'It's Video Game Time!' - Candace and Stacy are sucked in a video game world with dinosaurs, aliens, comets, explosions, and a big boss and they must pass all the levels #'Frozen'- Mitch's frozen-inator freezes Teen World and Candace and Stacy must defrost the ice without getting frozen #'The Wonderful Teenage Wizard of Oz'- In a dream Candace is Dorthy, Anti-Cosmo is the evil warlock, Stacy is the good witch, and Toto is Perry #'Lost at Sea'- Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, and Poof are stranded in an island but Poof can't use their powers because Fairy magic is out for a couple of days now they must escape the island NOTE: This is a 1 hour special #'The Town Bully'- A new bully at Teen World is really a robot to destroy Candace and Stacy now they must defend themselves and battle the new bully #'Jeremy's Party' - Jeremy's party goes wrong when three of the most vicious villians Demon Dragon, Robot Vicky, and The Eliminators destroy Jeremy's party and the teens must fight back to keep the party going #'Tornado!'- Weather Controller causes a tornado that causes destruction and must go thourgh the tornado storm and battle Weather Controler without getting in the tornado #'Rush Hour!' - A closed road at Teen World Super Highway causes traffic and Anti-Cosmo is destroying the roads and Candace and Stacy must evacuate all the cars and defeat Anti-Cosmo #'Candace and Stacy and the Temple of the Emerald Monkey'- Canadce and Stacy go thourgh a journey to the Temple Emerald to get the Emerald Monkey but things go bad when Anti-Cosmo tries to steal it #'The Floating Head - '''A flaoting head that can shoot lazers out of it's eyes creates destruction and Candace and Stacy have to defeat the floating head and see who is controlling it #'Teen World Stinks! - Gargage pipes lead up to Teen World and when everyone has to live in their own filth now Canadce and Stacy must know where the pipes go to ' #'BIG - Foop creats a machine that makes everything big in Teen World and Candace and Stacy must bring the town in regular size #'Pizza Time! - '''Demon Dragon plans to destroy all the Pizza Time Arcades in Teen World and Candace and Stacy must battle Demon Dragon and save the arcades #Underbombs - Candace and Stacy must deactivate all the bombs that are underground #'Canpunzel - Candace dreams that she is a princees with long hair and stuck in a castle and Jeremy is a bandit escaping with Canpunzel out of the kingdom #'Shoes Fools - '''On free shoe day Stacy is rushing but things go bad when a giant crow terrorizes the city and Stacy must defeat the crow and buy as many shoes as she can carry #'Dome World - 'Dr. Doomsday covers Teen World in a strong glass dome and the teens must get out of the dome #'Chocolate Rain - 'Candace and Stacy find Evil King's chocolate stash but things goes wrong when he gets mad and if he dosen't get choclate in 1 hour he bans them from Teen and Tween Lands #'Operation: Plush & Cover - 'When Candace plush toys are in stock stock they turn out to be little aliens dreesed as Candace and now the teens have to destroy all the toys and the ships #'WARNING: Un-Exploding Jeremy! - 'When Jeremy eats a exploding pie candace and Stacy decide to get him far away as possible but he just ate a regular pie #'RoboWendy - 'A robot duplicate of Wendy destroys the city so Candace and Stacy decide to make a robot duplicate of themeselves to defeat Wendy #'Vanessa Got Fired! - 'Vannesa gets fired at her job at Rock Topic and Candace and Stacy have to bring back her job #'Candcae Force! - 'Candace makes a team with her, Stacy, Jeremy, Poof but The Badles team has revived so the two teams have a battle #'Fatter - 'Dr. Doomsday makes a Fatter-inator that turns everyone fat and Candace and Stacy must destroy the machine and make everyone on a diet #'What's Eating Baby Poof? - 'A giant underground monster ate Poof now Candace and Stacy must track the monster down and save Poof #'Criss Cross Mitch - 'Mitch clones himself and is terroizing the Solar System and Candace and Stacy use a fighter rocket to go to Mitch's shnm and Candace and Stacy must destroy the clone and save the Solar System #'Day of the Dragon - 'Demon Dragon's older brother Devil Dragon visits and they both are destroying most of Teen World. Can Candace and Stacy defeat a 57,000 and 60,000 lb. dragon? #'Bubble Trouble - 'Teen World is in a giant bubble and the teens must get Teen World to the ground #'Funland Frenzy - 'Anti-cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop make an amusement park but it's really a park if someone enters a ride their evil now Candace and Stacy must defeat the 3 villians and make everyone good again #'The Ugliest Weenie - 'Masked magician is wiping out all the sausages in the world now Candace and Stacy must save all the sausages #'Imagine That! - 'Everyone's imagination comes true and Teen World is in harvoc now Candace and Stacy must rescue Teen World and stop everyone's imagination # '''HD Madness - '''Jeremy's new HD soundsystem TV wrecks harvoc into Teen World and Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy must shut down the TV #'Metal World - 'Destruct-inator is turning Earth into metal and Candace and Stacy must save Eath from turning into metal #'Ghost of the Chance - 'Evil spirits invade Teen World and Candace and Stacy must wipe out all the spirits #'Chickie Chickie Bang Bang - 'Giant chickens iattack Teen World and Candace and Stacy must stop the chickens and their leader # '''Sun Away - '''Dr. Doomsday plans to make the sun more farther from and Candace and Stacy must save the sun and defeat him before everyone on Earth have to move to another planet #'Turtle Dragon - 'Demon Dragon turns himself into half turtle and half dragon and he is destroying Teen World and Candace and Stacy must bring him back into just a dragon # '''Comic Evil - '''Masked Magician makes comic book heroes back to life and is terrorizing Teen World and the teens with no powers must defeat them #'Don't Stop Earth - '''Mitch plans to stop Eath from rotating and Candace and Stacy must save Earth stop Mitch before everything goes foward # '''The End is just the Beginning(Part 1) - '''Every villian in the world cause massive choas and the entire world is in war and Candace and Stacy learn they are the chosen ones to save the world from massive choas # '''The End is just the Beginning(Part 2) - '''Candace and Stacy must defeat every villian and Suzy has an army of kids to stop Candace and Stacy and at the end Candace and Stacy use all their powers to defeat everyone and they did and at the end it shows the Teen World Council becomes The Council to create planets also Destruct-inator turns an evil blue planet into metal and Suzy turns Tween World into Childern World and Candace and Stacy are the rulers of Teen World then everyone has a big party then Duncan flys to the screen it turns black ending Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure. Category:Fanon Works Category:Lists